There are a number of techniques for transducing between acoustic and electrical energy, including solid ferroelectrics such as PZT (lead-zirconium-titanate), piezoelectric crystals such as quartz, fiber optic sensors, magnetostrictive devices, condenser or capacitive microphones filled with air for example, moving coil magnetic sensors and speakers, carbon powder microphones and speakers, and electric microphones and loudspeakers. Generally, these devices are inherently large and require bulky coils of wire or fiber optic cable, and are difficult to miniaturize. Carbon powder microphones are nonlinear and noisy. Magnetostrictive devices require a large magnet to operate. Ferroelectrics and piezoelectrics are difficult to miniaturize to the extent necessary to integrate them into an integrated sensor or array. Condenser microphones can be manufactured as integrated sensors on silicon chips, but these small sensors are filled with a low dielectric fluid such as air or silicone oil, giving them a small output capacitance. This small output capacitance necessitates a high input impedance and low noise buffer amplifier on the same chip.